


Die for You

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sacrifice, Sad Ending, Season/Series 08, Self-Sacrifice, sad times for the paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: The universe is at its final hour. There's one way to save it, and it's through a trade.





	Die for You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this on my drabble account. A lot of ppl screamed at me for it, and what I did, but hey...It's sad Lance month for me. 
> 
> I may write a continuation, or a whole-ass fic, but that's for future me to worry about.

“Do you understand the consequences?” 

“I do.”

“Then so be it.” 

***

The universe was on the bridge of collapsing. Allura had finally gathered her paladins and they’ve come this far, to the expected point in their space-rescue adventure, where it’s all come down to this. 

Their chance to save the universe, and everybody in it. 

In every single reality. 

In front of Allura, stood the projection of her late father, King Alfor. He was embodied in quintessence, looking like a shining star. “Father..” Allura trembled at the sight, aching to hold him in her arms, but she knew he wasn’t real. Not real enough. 

Alfor smiled. It was warm, and so familiar, ethereal; it caused the ache in her chest to crumble as it tightened drastically. “Allura, you’ve done an amazing job. Gathering the paladins, so close to saving the universe. With Voltron. Honerva is at her last breath, but what she’s done, it’s enough to create a new cosmos, with nothing in it. Darkness will siege, then it will become all that is known.” 

“How do we stop it?” Keith cut in, the other paladins next to him mirroring his worried face. 

They’ve been sucked into a new realm, one that was curtained by quintessence. The beautiful shine of sparkles all around them, like nothing is here, and everything is there. “There is one way to guarantee the universe’s life.” 

Behind Alfor's blue eyes was the truth, and Allura knew it wasn’t going to be pretty. “Please, father. Tell us. We’re the paladins of Voltron, it’s our duty to save the universe…” 

His smile waned, “I know that, my daughter. I am proud, proud beyond my being of you, and your paladins. For Honerva’s wish to replenish, and for the safety of the universe, all that is needed is a trade.” 

As the words sunk in, the paladins stared at each other, trying to decipher what Alfor was saying. “A trade?” Pidge asked, her expression folding into one of understanding, “Wait, when you say a trade…” Everyone directed their stares at Pidge.

Alfor nodded, reading Pidge so easily. He knew this day would come. Sooner or later, the universe would be at its last breath. But, it can be given life back. “A life for a life.” He answered. 

“But how is one life enough to save the entire universe? We’re talking an immeasurable amount of lives, species, planets, galaxies, realms, realities-” 

“Pidge!” Everyone turned towards Lance as his voice grabbed them. 

He looked, weary. But calm, the blue in his irises dancing like he was keeping a secret from them. Looking at his hard face, the paladins could feel the universe tremor. 

Keith was the one to step forward. All of the paladins were familiar with their dramatic relationship. One made out of blind rivalry, then to have it develop into something only the two of them were aware of. “Lance?” He asked, hesitantly; his hand landing on the blue paladin’s shoulder. Expression one of a million questions layering. 

Tears welled in his blue eyes when he felt the press of Keith’s hand. “I’m sorry. I was given this information before the rest of you came here.” 

“I don’t understand.” Keith dug his hand into Lance’s shoulder, anger dominating his hoarse voice. 

Lance made a weakened smile, one that was only meant for Keith. For his universe. “I think you do.” 

“Lonce. It is time.” Alfor held a hand out to him. 

Lance took hold of Keith’s hand, squeezing it once before dropping it down to his waist. For once, Lance thought he was doing the right thing. He felt of worth. Doing his part in this whole paladin business. Because for so long, he has thought of himself as nothing. Keith had his leadership, Pidge and Hunk had their brains. Allura. Princess of Altea, she was the sole reason of Voltron’s new existence. 

Lance had no part in that. He had nothing to offer. Being there when it all happened was what pulled him in. Then his world collided with the cosmos and he did what he could do, but it wasn’t what he had to do. 

Now was his chance. To offer something. Do what had to be done. 

“There’s nothing you can do, Keith.” Lance started, reading the burning hurt in his friend’s eyes, “This is what I want.” 

He started walking towards Alfor, his body shifting, glowing. In seconds, he was one with the quintessence, all except for his face. 

Keith ran. 

“I can’t allow this. As leader of Voltron, I order you to come back. To stay, we’ll figure out another way.” Keith was crying, as were the others. But Keith was hurt the most. Betrayed by his closest friend. Never given the time to figure out his feelings as the universe decided to turn on its head when he finally understood there was more. More behind his anger at Lance. 

“Keith. Let go. Let  _ me _ go.” Lance ordered, voice soft, softer than the soil of death itself. 

Let the universe collapse, Keith might as well go with Lance because he can’t picture one without him. “No..no, Lance. I- We need you.” He leaned in, grabbing Lance’s neck, still not one with the quintessence, almost like Alfor saw this coming. 

He breathed him in. For one last time. His hands taking mental traces of his face. “I wanted to know if there was more..” Keith whispered in Lance’s ear. 

“There was...there always was. Now let me go.” Lance’s face was dry. Bravery had finally sucked him in, his face glowing now, effervescent, beautiful; radiance. 

Before Keith could let him go, he leaned in and kissed him. Quick, gentle, filled to the brim with his wonder. “Wait for me.” He whispered his last words at Lance, then he was gone, Alfor included. 

***

_ One year later _

Living in a saved universe without Lance, felt wrong. 

Keith had done what he could to bide his time trying with all his might not to think about Lance. The boy he could have loved. The boy who saved the universe. 

He had accepted Lance’s fate. 

But all the while, deep down in his heart, he knew Lance was still with them. Somewhere, somehow, he could feel his heart beating with his own.  _ Wait for me _ , Keith had told him. He didn’t mean in the afterlife. He knew it meant something else. 

_ Keith _ . He heard Lance’s voice. Clear as day. Tears pricking his ducts the second his voice made sound. “Lance?” 

_ Come find me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made anyone sad.


End file.
